


【EVA 薰嗣】不知所谓

by CheshireK



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世纪福音战士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireK/pseuds/CheshireK





	1. 前篇

◆  
被窗帘严丝合缝地遮挡住光线的室内，闹钟的嗡鸣在不停往复，铃音虽然节奏紧凑，却也只是为沉滞了一夜的房间添上了一份机械化地空洞感。  
“真嗣君～你已经起床了吧？早餐我已经热好放在桌上了，今天和别人约好了要早点去学校，我先走了喔～”  
葛城的声音隔着房门从客厅远远传了进来，如同拧动木偶的发条般，让一直睁着眼侧躺在床上的人慢慢坐了起来。  
“啊…对了，你父亲寄来的生活费我已经收到了，信…你偶尔也回他一下吧。”  
闷闷的声音再次传进了室内，真嗣微侧过头看了眼书桌上撒开的白色药粒和堆在角落未开过封的信，沉默着将目光又收了回去。  
“……”如预想中一样没有得到任何答复，葛城轻轻叹了口气，随后走出玄关后将门缓缓带拢。

◆  
早春的温度依然低得能让人看见嘴里呼出的‘白雾’，如往常般一直将视线固定在地面上的真嗣一边慢慢走下坡道，一边将露在外面的鼻子和嘴缩进了围领里。  
“啊啦…早上好呀～”  
因上了年纪而略显粗沉的嗓音打断了真嗣的脚步，抬起头朝声源看去，是正在坡道口的店门前摆弄着看板的荞麦面馆的老板娘。  
“……”  
有些无措地在原地停滞了一会儿，真嗣略显生硬地微微鞠了一躬，随后便捏紧肩包带匆匆朝着另一侧路口拐了出去。  
“…奇怪的孩子，总是这样，连一句招呼都不会打。”从店门口的门帘内探出头来的面馆老板没好气地抱怨了一句。  
“看你说的是什么话，当年你不也是看见女生就会紧张得连话都讲不清楚吗？年轻人总有那么一段适应期，真是的……所以才说最讨厌你们这种不通情理的老家伙。”  
“是我的错吗？！”

◆  
嘈杂声满溢的教室里，后门被拉开的细微擦响完全淹没其中。  
踏进教室的真嗣横穿过后排桌椅与柜橱之间的过道，慢慢走到了自己靠窗倒数第三排的座位上。  
相比于在放下书包前就开始热络地呼朋唤友的其他学生，真嗣总是自己一个人安安静静地坐着，从包里翻出一个老式的随身听将耳机戴进耳朵里。  
“嘁，还是和往常一样连个招呼都不会打，小看人吗？”抱着臂坐在教室后排挨近门边的东二，将身体靠在椅背上，斜过眼看着窗边真嗣的背影。  
“嘴上这么说，其实是你自己想和人家打招呼吧？”前桌的剑介将脑袋伸了过来，一脸我能理解的表情。  
“才不是！我只是看那家伙总是一个人，觉得他可怜！”  
“是～是～”  
突兀的铃声打断了两人之间的对话，教室里东一团西一簇的学生也开始不情不愿地结束话题，各自朝着自己的座位移动了开来。  
同一时刻，前门被一下拉开，携着份讲义走上讲台的葛城开始招呼起学生们赶紧回到自己的座位上。  
“嗯～人都到齐了吧？”扫了一眼教室里所有的学生，只要数量和脸对得上就绝对懒得点名的葛城接着说到“哟西，那么在上课前，我有一件事要宣布。”  
“转学生吗？”底下一个男生随口猜了一句。  
“呃…给点面子好不好…”像是被揭了老底一般，葛城一边抽着眉头碎碎念地转过身，一边拿起粉笔在黑板上写下了两个繁复的字。  
“今天我们班里转来了一个新同学，大家以后要好好相处啊。”以命令式的口吻毫不客气地吩咐完的葛城，转过头看向了洞开的教室前门“进来吧。”  
话音一落，只听一阵不紧不慢的脚步声响起，一个人影缓缓走进教室，站定在了讲台的斜下手。  
“做个自我介绍吧。”  
“渚薰，请多指教。”  
霎时，教室里引发了一小阵热议，有猜转学生身份的，有猜其国籍的，更有甚者，甚至得出了渚薰一定是某个财阀集团老板的私生子的结论。  
然而这些都与真嗣无关，他只是莫名地被这个转学生的神态所吸引，无关乎他那头浅灰色的头发和那双赤红色的眼睛。  
因为尽管被议论的焦点正是他自己本人，然而那副完全置身事外的观察者模样，让真嗣莫名的感到了一阵恐慌。  
忽然，暗红色的瞳孔毫无预兆地转对了过来，突如其来的对视使得真嗣愣在了当场。  
“……”像是确认般地多看了几眼，银灰色头发的转学生忽然弯起嘴角，对着真嗣露出了一个安抚性的笑脸。  
这一下倒让真嗣回过了神来，慌忙撇开目光低下头，不敢再去看那双暗红色的眼眸。  
之后，葛城将渚薰的位置安排在了真嗣的斜后排，直到对方从他身旁走过，真嗣都一直没敢再将头抬起来。

◆  
上午的课程在短暂的下课铃声中结束，之前虽然经过了几个课间休息时间，但班里的学生却意外地没有一个人主动上前与新来的转学生进行对话。  
午休时期，枕着脑袋躺在天台上的真嗣在让耳机里的音乐盈满耳间的同时，木然地看着天空中浮动的白云。  
“原来你喜欢呆在这里啊，真嗣君。”  
随着音乐一道穿插进耳内的嗓音让真嗣徒然一愣，接着远处的天空就被一个高高的影子给遮盖了过去。  
站在平躺着的真嗣头顶上方，薰看了眼满脸怔愣着的少年，随后抬起头闭上双眼，用感官感受起了周遭的事物。  
“…的确，视界开阔，风吹着也很舒服……是个好地方。”  
至此，才反应过来的真嗣猛地坐起身，额上渗出了些细小的汗珠。  
当他迟疑地转过头看向背后的不速之客时，对方也正好睁开双眼，垂下目光看着他。  
“我也可以呆在这里吗？”  
不等真嗣回答，嘴角带着浅浅笑意的少年就径自走到了真嗣旁边坐下。  
“……为什么…会知道…我的名字？”  
将真嗣低到不能再低的话语听进了耳中，薰如同也想知道这个答案似的随声附问到“…是呢…为什么呢…”  
“大概是因为我一直都在注视着你吧。”

◆  
坐在床上时将被子从身后一直覆盖到头部是真嗣的一种习惯，这样可以从感官上制造出一个狭小的空间，一个只容纳得下真嗣自己的空间。  
房门外传来的是葛城翻箱倒柜的声音，间或伴随着郁闷的嘟囔，已经持续了快半个小时。  
终于，房门被小心翼翼地敲响，真嗣看了眼左侧书桌上散乱的白色药粒，起身，拉开了一条门缝。  
门外站着的，是略显尴尬的葛城。  
“那个……真嗣君，我有一瓶白色的药忘记放哪了，你看见了吗？”说着葛城扶了扶自己的额头“最近不知道为什么总是头疼，不吃那个的话晚上老是睡不好。”  
“…没看见……美里小姐不会是酒喝太多导致头疼的吧。”  
“诶？！……讨～厌～怎么可能啦！我可是人民教师啊～教师…”明显僵硬了一下的葛城一边抓了抓后脑勺，一边打起了哈哈“…看来还是应该重新买一瓶比较好。”  
“啊…真嗣君，如果之后在哪看到了的话，不要乱放进嘴里哦，那种东西可不是能随便乱吃的。”  
“嗯…”  
“对了，你父亲的信…回了吗？最近他身体似乎不太好，你要不要回去看看他？”  
“……”  
从开开门到对话及此，真嗣始终没有将目光放在葛城身上。  
这个状态无论说什么对方大多都是听不进去的，葛城是知道的。  
客厅里的挂钟有节奏地敲响了十下，葛城抬腕看了看自己的手表，松口说到“不好，已经这个时间了，青少年要早早休息才对，明天还得上学呢……那么，晚安。”  
“…晚安。”  
轻轻地将房门带上，真嗣默然地在门边站了好一会后，才缓缓走回到床边坐下，用被子再次将自己牢牢地裹了起来。

◆  
第二天中午，习惯性地再次来到顶楼天台的真嗣在开门时犹移了起来。  
昨天是慌不择路地从这里逃走的，一般来讲，对方应该不会再出现了才对。  
手上微一用力拉开门，入眼的却是意料之外早已站在围栏边瞭望着远方的渚薰的背影。  
“你还是来了呢，真嗣君。”  
相比于转身就走的念头，第一个出现在真嗣脑海中的是对方如何确定来者一定是自己的这个想法。  
只见那歪斜过头来的少年，脸上依旧带着一副云淡风轻的笑容。  
“过来吧，我想和你说说话。”


	2. 后篇

◆  
午后的天台，微风在缓缓流动，浅灰色头发的少年依旧两手插在裤子口袋中，伫立在围栏边静静地看着那些围绕在学校周围的建筑群。  
鬼使神差般留下来的真嗣却与之相反的背靠着围栏抱着腿，坐在离他一米左右远的地方。  
“你知道吗？真嗣君。”  
突如其来的对话让将脸埋在双腿间的真嗣微微把头抬了起来。  
“每个人从出生起就有着自己的目的…或者说，应该叫愿望比较准确。”  
“……”  
“它决定着每个人的意识和行为，推动着每个人的成长和变化，也就是说，一个人想要达成的愿望自决定的那刻起，就会改变这个人的命运。”  
脑袋似乎无法理解这段话的含义，然而真嗣却能够感觉到自己的心跳正在莫名地发生着变化。  
“然而愿望却并不是唯一的，它在推动改变着一个人的同时，自身也在不断地发生着变化……这么一看，人所追求的似乎又并不是某个单一的愿望，而是达成愿望时所能获得的那份满足感。”  
像是被话里的什么吸引着，真嗣慢慢抬起了头，转而看向了一旁围栏前的人影。  
“…到头来，人生也只不过是一个自我满足的过程罢了。”  
第一次听到的这种言论让真嗣露出了讶异的神色，但是却无法移动开目光地看着那对慢慢转将过来的红色瞳孔。  
“是不是觉得很荒谬……然而这才是人类。”  
“真嗣君……你的目的，你的愿望又是什么呢？”如是说着的薰走到了真嗣的面前，蹲下身直直地看进了真嗣的眼中“关于这一点我非常想知道。”  
“我…我的愿望…？”  
“没错，真嗣君的愿望…什么都可以，说给我听听吧。”  
如同诱导般的话语低低地萦绕在耳边，这让真嗣产生出了一种想要回应的强烈冲动，然而绞尽脑汁遍询所有得出结果，却依旧是“我…不知道……”  
“是么…”  
本以为对方会失望，会叹息，然而薰却只是像方才一样用着柔和的目光看着他。  
“没关系，总有一天会发现的，一定…”  
“为什么…会这么确信？”  
“能确性哦，因为真嗣君是不会让我失望的。”

◆  
注意到的时候，早春早已转为了盛夏，在这日复一日的时间里，与薰每日中午的天台对话不知不觉间成为了真嗣的一种习惯。  
“呐，真嗣君，假设说，如果明天你的生命就会消失的话，你现在最想做的是什么？”看着啄食完面包屑的白鸽拍展起翅膀飞离指端，薰垂下右手，让视线一道追随其消失在远处的建筑群间。  
被这么一问的真嗣停下了含着吸管的动作，有些茫然地抬起头看向身旁已然换上了白色衬衫的薰。  
“我的话…可能就是像这样和真嗣君再多说说话吧。”转低下头来的薰嘴角含着一层浅浅地笑意，让真嗣一时间忘了收回目光。  
“…为什么薰君…会想要和我多说说话呢…？”  
像是有些惊异于真嗣会问出这个问题，薰略微迟疑了一下，随即郑重地将整个身子都转对了过来。  
“因为，你明明有着一颗纤细的内心，却总是只看着事物的本质，明明是像玻璃一般的工艺品，却被置身在易碎的环境下…”如是说着的薰看着真嗣的目光如同水一般，近似哀婉“实在是太过于惹人怜爱。”  
“…而且，与你相处的时光总是能让我感到一份久违的充实感，所以我想要让给予我这些的你也能够变得快乐起来。”微阖了阖双目，薰定定地接着说到“这就是我仅有的…唯一的目的。”  
蝉鸣声忽然响了起来，以倍数扩大的方式慢慢在耳内变成了一股洪流，遮盖掉了喉管内干涩的吞咽声。  
真嗣就如同一个不会说话的木偶般，呆呆地愣在那里，只是本能地看着薰，看着那对让他移不开视线的红色瞳孔。  
同样，也静静地注视了真嗣好一会儿的薰，忽然前言不搭后语地开口到“音乐，你应该很喜欢吧？”

◆  
傍晚的音乐教室内，光源只有那扇占据了大半个墙面的格子窗外透射进来的昏黄亮光。  
放学后的校园里，各种嘈杂的吵闹声透过玻璃和木头框间的缝隙远远飘了进来。  
伴随着指尖偶尔敲响的清丽琴音，薰的声音在室内缓缓地流淌。  
“音乐可以说是人类灵魂的体现，无论多么伟大多么渺小的人物，只要听了对方弹奏的乐曲，就或多或少地能够触碰到这个人的真实想法。”  
站在三角钢琴前的薰收回了抚动琴键的手，转而回过身走到了立于教室中央的真嗣面前，不无认真地看着他说到“真嗣君，我想要了解你，想听听你的真实想法。”  
“……但是，就连我自己…也不是很清楚。”第一次懊恨起了无法给出回应的自己，真嗣慢慢地、慢慢地，将目光撇了开去。  
“没关系。”  
毫无迟疑的回应让真嗣蓦地又将视线抬了起来。  
“…让我来帮你。”  
说着，薰忽然往后退了两步，让真嗣得以看清教室里存有的所有物品。  
“真嗣君有什么拿手的乐器吗？”  
被这么一问，站在教室中央的少年目光所及之处，缓缓定格在了一把摆放于角落的大提琴上。  
顺着真嗣的目光看过去的薰，在转回头来的同时，微弯起嘴角地邀请到“能跟我合奏一曲吗？”  
………………  
钢琴与大提琴的合鸣如同流水般盈满了整间房间，由于没有乐谱，真嗣也只能跟在薰的钢琴声后进行拉奏。  
然而渐渐的，脑内似乎能够拟定出下一个音阶的走向，跟着手中的弓毛便自发地将其拉响了出来。  
就这样在接连的几次尝试中，大提琴的低音慢慢转为了主旋律，而钢琴的中音则逐渐成为了伴奏调。  
只不过这种状态没有持续多久，钢琴的琴音就忽然一转，开始用着与方才截然不同的音阶组合方式进行演奏，被迫转调的大提琴也只能接续起几个过渡音，重新跟紧在钢琴之后按部就班。  
直至…主次再度交换。  
这个过程循环到第四轮时，钢琴不再改变其旋律，而大提琴也终于一发不可收拾地展现起了它音色的全貌……  
不知过了多久，等到意识渐渐回附到体内时，合奏已然结束，窗外的嘈杂声全无，只剩被夕阳染上苍劲感的鸟鸣在远处不断回旋。  
气息略微有些不稳，颊边也隐隐有汗水滑落，真嗣茫然地抬起头，发现薰已经离开了钢琴旁，正倚立在窗边静静地看着自己。  
“刚才…我演奏出来的音乐，是怎样的？”  
靠在窗前的人影微微一怔，随后不确定地开口问到“你不记得了吗？”  
“…嗯。”话音一出口，眼前忽然就变得模糊了起来，真嗣能够感觉到自己的内心似乎有什么地方被挖开了一个洞，往日被闭塞在里面的某些东西，开始填压不住地往外翻涌了起来“抱歉…一点印象都没有了。”  
“……是吗，原来是这样。”像是终于明白了什么，微阖上双眼的薰，表情前所未有的坦然。  
“真嗣君的曲子很难以形容。”从依靠着的窗棂上站直起身，薰一边缓步上前，一边不假思索地回到“时而高亢，时而低沉，间或混杂着令人感到懦弱恐惧，孤独和寂寞的音符…”站定在真嗣面前的薰，垂低的暗红色瞳眸中倒映出了黑发少年的影子“但是却比任何人，任何事物都要来得更加真实……意外的和我的曲调非常合拍。”  
内心翻涌着的东西终于冲破洞口，沸腾着涌出眼眶，真嗣只觉得脸上有温热的东西流过，之后视野再次变得清晰了起来。  
“而且，我也终于确信了。”看着坐在椅子上，满脸怔然地流着眼泪的真嗣，薰慢慢地抽出右手，用曲起的食指指节为其将左颊上的泪迹刮了开去“我的出生，就是为了要与这样的你相见。”  
“……”微微显得有些颤抖的真嗣像是不知该如何应对般地低下了头，然而眼眶中却因此有更多的泪水跌落了出来“…不知道你到底……在说些什么…”  
对面的薰却只是淡淡一笑，任由久违的再次与世界建立起联系的少年，将内心的沉积物一点一滴地熔进那片透洒在地面上的橙红色夕阳之中。

◆  
房间内的窗帘被彻底地拉开，光洁的书桌上唯一放着的一只闹钟在时位跳为7后开始有节奏地嗡鸣了起来。  
十几分钟过后，客厅右手侧的主卧房房门被缓缓拉开，穿着睡衣显得有气无力的葛城一边挠着肚皮，一边强睁着双眼从里面慢慢挪了出来。  
“哈…头疼死了…”  
“早上好，美里小姐，再不快点的话你就要迟到了，早饭我已经做好了。”  
“好…呜～啊啊～…”下意识地按照指示坐到桌子旁的葛城打了个天大的哈欠后，神情恍惚地看着真嗣将一碗米饭、一小碟厚蛋烧和一平碗味增汤放到了自己的面前。  
“……”食物的香味将脑袋里还沉睡着的细胞慢慢唤醒，葛城突然发现，好像有什么地方不太对劲。  
猛地一回头朝身后的人看去，只见对方已将围裙放好在了沙发上，背起包开始在玄关换着鞋。  
“那个…真嗣君！？”  
“嗯？”扶着墙壁弯着腰的少年停下了手上的动作，转过头疑惑地看向葛城。  
在不明所以地对视了几秒后，葛城忽然反应过来似的，讪笑着小幅度挥了挥手道“呃…没什么……路上小心。”  
“……嗯。”  
穿好鞋后，真嗣抬手握住了门把，却没有立时将门推开，反而是背对着厅内犹移地开口到“美里小姐……你能帮我把桌上的信寄出去吗？”  
“信？”满脸疑惑的葛城将视线转回到了餐桌上，发现右手边的桌角处放着一封薄薄的信封，封面正中，赫然写着碇源堂三个大字。  
“……好…好的！”  
“…谢谢。”说完，真嗣便推开门，迈步走了出去。

◆  
荫蔽的坡道上，蝉鸣声不绝于耳，坡道底端连接的路口处，一个微胖的中年妇女正在用布条掸清理着店门口格子门上的灰尘。  
感觉到坡道上似乎有人停驻了下来，老板娘转回头，发现那个经常会从店门前路过、不太习惯和人打招呼的孩子正背着包站在那里。  
“哦～”  
老板娘刚要开口，却意料之外地被对方抢先了一步。  
“早…上好…”  
“！”  
尽管最后两个字略微显得有些底气不足，而且说话人怎么看都有些紧张，但这句问候的话语却实实在在地传递进了老板娘的耳朵里。  
“…早、早上好！”  
听到对方的回应，黑发少年如同安下心来一般，整个人都放松了不少。  
正当真嗣如同往常般微欠了欠身打算离开时，老板娘却突然开口将其叫住…  
………………  
坐在后排位置上伸着懒腰的东二，不期然地与拉开后门走进教室的真嗣撞了个对眼。  
“……早上好…”  
本以为对方会像以往一样撇开目光径自从身后掠过，不料今天竟然破天荒地和自己打起了招呼。  
“……”  
“早上好～”相比呆愣在原地的东二，前排的剑介倒是反应迅速地回应了一声。  
“喔…哦……早上好。”  
若有所思地将拉门在身后缓缓带上，真嗣像下定了某种决心般的，试探性地开口到“那个…”  
“嗯？”  
面对东二和剑介一同看过来的目光，真嗣咽了咽口水，卯着劲说到“我这里…有从荞麦面馆阿姨那拿来的点心，如果不介意的话…”从肩包里飞快地拿出了用油纸包好的一个一个巴掌大小的圆形点心，真嗣的声音又慢慢小了下去“你们要不要也尝尝看…？”  
“哦哦～正好我早饭还没吃，那可就不客气了！”接过点心的东二笑得开怀地将油纸包在真嗣面前晃了晃“你这家伙偶尔也挺不错的嘛。”  
“我的这份也多谢啦～”  
看着两人兴高采烈地拆着油纸包，真嗣不禁下意识地笑了起来，直到他走到自己的座位上都还能听见东二喊的‘哇，是咖哩牛肉包！…唔～味道超～正啊！’的声音。  
“碇君。”  
刚坐下没多久就听见有人在喊自己的名字，真嗣抬起头，发现绫波正站在课桌前低头看着自己。  
“暑期研修旅行申请表，今天是最后期限了。”将一张空白的申请表递放在真嗣的桌子上，绫波用平缓的语气说到。  
这份表格真嗣是见过的，大约在两个星期前同样也是由身为班长的绫波交给他的，只不过后来不知道放到哪去了，这件事也就被完全忘在了脑后。  
“……”看着不知道在想些什么的真嗣，绫波忽然开口到“旅行，不是已经有可以邀请一起去的人了吗。”  
说完，不待真嗣露出讶异的神色，绫波竟又像什么都没发生似的朝自己的位子走了回去。  
将目光从对方的背影移回到手中的申请表上，真嗣微偏过头，刚好看见走进教室的薰正放下肩上的挎包，轻轻拉开座椅坐了下来。  
回过脸又看了看空白的申请表，真嗣站起身，拿着表纸慢慢走到了薰的座位前。  
“那个，薰君……我有点事想和你商量一下。”与和其他人说话时不同，真嗣的声音隐隐含着一份期待。  
“……”原本用单手抵着左颊随意翻看着课本的薰停下了手上的动作，一向淡淡的面容上难得露出了一丝惊讶的神情。  
“……早上好，真嗣君。”仿佛有些不敢相信似的木讷地打完招呼，将脸完全转对向真嗣的薰才像是慢慢回过味来般，嘴角不自觉地微弯了起来“你主动来找我还是第一次……不禁让我感到有些开心。”  
“……”张了张嘴的真嗣呆呆地看着眼前的薰，完全忘记了自己接下来要说的话。  
然而对方却一点也不显得心急，毫无保留地倾注着所有的注意力“想要找我商量的是什么？真嗣君的话，什么都可以哦……全部说给我听吧。”  
娓娓道来的话语尽管平平无奇，却仿佛蕴含着要把这世上所有最美好的快乐全部呈献给对方般的真挚。  
正是这份真挚不停推动着真嗣，给予了他内心莫大的鼓励和勇气。  
因为无论如何，一定会有那么一个人愿意听他说，一定会有那么一个人能够理解他所有的本意。  
-Fin-


End file.
